To Hold You
by DarkAngel084
Summary: This story is Trunks pov, my first time on one of these, he wants to help Pan through a bad breakup but she keeps pushing him away, what can he do?


**To Hold You**

Written by Tifa-san

This short story is written on Trunks's point of view, this is my first time doing this from his view so forgive me if it is kinda lame, but I think it came out pretty good, I hope you think the same. It's cute in my opinion please enjoy, I think it's going to be a one-shot but I'm not sure yet. ..

Hey, my names Trunks. I have short purple hair that hangs beside my ears and parts down the middle, I hvae blue eyes and tan colored skin, right now I'm wearing black cargo pants, a white muscle shirt and a black jean jacket. I also work as president of Capsule Corp.

Today I saw my best friend get her heart broken, by one of MY best friends. He had cheated on her with Goten's ex-girlfriend, some friend eh? I'm not sure if Uub meant to hurt her or not, but he did, she looked depressed, really depressed. What's worse it that he didn't tell her, she walked in on them.

Walking up to the place me and her normally sit to talk about stuff, she was sitting there already, wearing a black tank top and matching punk pants she had pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them as her chin rested on her kneecap. Frowning I walked up beside her and sat down, "Pan?" I started, she didn't evenm look at me, her lips parted slowly with a sigh. "Yes Trunks.." she answered me, I looked down and put my arm around her being the friend I am and smiled, "Don't worry Pany, it's gonna be okay I promise." I said she sighed again and looked down, "No it won't Trunks.." was her only reply, I stared at her pulling my arm back, she stood up and closed her eyes slowly then opened them, her raven strands of hair blowing in the wind, "P..Panny?" I said uncertain of what she was going to do.

"Don't tell me it's all right.. Because.. You know it won't be.." she said before turning, I stood up quickly and ran in front of her, "Pan I-I'm trying to help you here.." I said concerned stopping her in her place, she didn't look up but I saw her clench her fist, "Trunks.. I think it would hellp me a lot more if you and the rest of the world would just leave me alone.." I gaped at her, what the hell did I do? I think she is a little more pissed off then I thought she was. "Fine! I was just trying to help you Pan but I can see your being a bitch right now so maybe I'll just LEAVE!" I growled, she looked up her face red from crying and now from anger it seemed, her black eyes blazing, "GOOD! I don't need anyone! And I especially don't need your help! So do us BOTH a favor and just LEAVE!!!!!" she yelled in my face before turning and blasting off, I goggled at her, half daring myself to fly after her or to just fly back to Capsule Corp.

"Dammit.." I growled as I blasted off towards home, she was so impossible! All I was trying to do was HELP! Damn her! I stopped in midair to think about this, it wasn't her fault she was acting like this, because she found Uub and Valese together, her emotions went all out of whack, I felt bad because at first I knew, I had seen them at school, but I was a little freaked to tell her. I thought maybe she would kill me, so I didn't I dind't tell her, I should have, I realize that now..

When I got back to Capsule Corp I landed and walked in, seeing Bra I rolled my eyes, she was smiling brillantly her blue hair hanging down as she wore a tight red shirt that hung just below her shoulders with blue jeans. I turned to her and sighed, "What.." I asked she blinked bultiple times letting her eye lashed flutter, "Can you go pick up my kodak pictures pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!" Shesaid jumping around al giddy like I shook my head, "Get your own pictures.. I'm not in the mood.." I replied, her eyes widened and I knew what was comming I just wasn't prepared. "WHAT! I ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION! 'CAN YOU GO GET MY KODAK PICTURES?' AND ALL I GET IS A SOME MEAN REPLY!!! I'M TELLING DADDY!!!!!" I stpped bakc in shock and grabbed her arm, "NO! I'LL GET THE PICTURES! JUST SHUT UP!" I said with sweat coming down my face, she smiled again and nodded, "Okay! I'll be waiting.." she said then skipped up to her room.

I looked after her dumbfounded, it never ends.. She was so much like mom it was scary,she always got us, me and my dad both, they would be all innocent and sweet one minute then roaring bitch the next, it was so annoying, I should move out.. Don't know why I don't..

I stepped out of the store flicking through the pictures, mostly it was Bra and her boyfriend, she's been with so many I don't know what to call the guy, suddenly I stopped and stood there a moment, these were different pictures, they weren't of Bra and her boyfriend, these were Pan and Uub. I stared at the picture then running my fingers over the surface where Pan was, her smile.. It was so beautiful..

"Let me go dammit!" being knocked from my thoughts I turned to the left seeing a young women with long black hair, recognizing her as Pan I looked to the boy next to her who had a pretty good grip on her arm which was now red, I felt my anger rise and I dropped the pictures, I didn't want to move, I felt as if I were to move I would kill Uub, he was hurting her, emotionally and physically, I could see it in her face.

"L..Let go Uub!" she cried out again, I looked down my hands clenched I felt my aura growing around me and I walked over to Uub and threw my arm back and swung it to his face, he went flying back into the wall where I lew after him and began hitting him some more, I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't stop myself I didn't even understand why I was doing it, sure I was angry that he hurt Pan but why was hitting almost killing one of my best friends? I felt someone pull me off of Uub and saw it was Pan she threw me back and I felt onto the gorund staring at her cluelessly, she was yelling at me but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

I saw her walk away again and I stared after her shaking my head, feeling my hearing come back I put my hand to my forehead and winced, I heard Uub groan and I turned to look at him, throwing another punch to his face making him fall down again, "baka.." I hissed, sititng up I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed. "Damn.."

I touched ground a little while later, I wanted to be alone, but instead I found Pan in our spot again, she was crying, her legs against her chets again, arms wrapped around them, she was rocking back and forth tears pouring from her eyes. I swallowed standing a couple feet behind her, she didn't hear me and I put a hand to my heart, it hurt so much.. I felt as if I was going to be sick, I winced almost going forward, closing my eyes I put my hand against the tree beisde me for support, I felt tears stinigng the back of my eyes and I slowly began to walk towards her, I felt her pain, all of it. I stopped behidn her and fell to my knees, she turned around her eyes wide a tear falling down her cheek, I watched her, it was quiet for a moment until I swung my arms around her and pulled her into my arms.

She went stiff, I'm guessing she was surprised by it, I buried my face in her shoulder and sniffed as my tears began to come silently down my cheeks, "Please.. Please dn't cry anymore Panny.." i felt her jump slightly and I swallowed, "T..Trunks.." she whispered, I backed up slightly and looked at her, "yes Panny.." I anwered, i saw drops of tears on her cheek and I wiped them away with my finger, she looked at me a look of sad longing in her eyes, I frowned and put my forehead to hers, "Were gonna get through this Pan. I prmoise you." I said she looked down a moment this smiled slightly, but I could see the pain in her eyes, I wanted to take it away, to end that pain, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers my hand behind her head.

I was gonna take it away.. Take all the pain away.. And replace it with my love for her..

Please don't hate my fic, i liked it and I was proud it was this good, it could have been worse. But for it being my first point of view from a guy, it was better then I thought. I'm thinking about redoing it, o.o yes i think I will lol sorry i'm just not sure what guys think about.. Wait.. ¬.¬ Yes I do.. -sigh- whatever.. Well Trunks is THAT perverted, he can be, but he won't in this.. For now tell me what you think about this one Give me nice reviews o.o I don't think I'm allowed to flame people back . lol

Tifa-san DarkAngel084


End file.
